parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasia (PierrickCanalFamille Style)
PierrickCanalFamille movie-spoof of Fantasia It appeared on YouTube January 30th, 2017. Cast *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as Deems Taylor *Leopoldo Stokowski as Himself *The People Orchestra as Themselves *Thumbelina as The Fairies *Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) as Hop Low and the Dancing Mushrooms *Li'l Bee, Gnatty and Baby Bug (Thumbelina) as The Dancing Flowers *Mrs. Toad (Thumbelina) as The Goldfish *Mr. Mole and Mrs. Fieldmouse (Thumbelina) as The Dancing Thistles and the Dancing Orchids *Geppetto (Pinocchio) as Yen Sid *Skippy (Robin Hood) as Mickey Mouse *Magic Brooms as themselves *Mewtwo (Pokémon) as Tyrannosaurus Rex *Pikachu (Pokemon) as Stegosaurus *Bulbasaur (Pokemon) as Triceratops *Charmander (Pokemon) as Parasaurolophus *Squirtle (Pokemon)‬ as Diplodocus *Rattata (Pokemon) as Apatosaurus *Psyduck (Pokémon) as Tylosaurus *Golem (Pokémon) as Hyperodapedon *Slowpoke (Pokémon) as Edmontosaurus *Omanyte (Pokémon) as Plateosaurus *Mr. Mime (Pokémon) as Gryposaurus *Vileplume (Pokémon) as Corythosaurus *Hypno (Pokémon) as Ornithomimus *Venonat (Pokémon) as Ceratosaurus *Weedle (Pokémon) as Compsognathus *Hitmonchan (Pokémon) as Archaeopteryx *Zubat (Pokémon) as Pteranodon *Togepi (Pokemon) as Dimetrodon *The Other Pokemon as Other Herbivorous Dinosaurs *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) as Bacchus *Tom (Tom and Jerry The Movie) as Jacchus *Anna (Frozen) as Melinda *Kristoff (Frozen) as Brudus *Elsa (Frozen) as Iris *Humbert the Huntsman (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Zeus *Scrooge McDuck (Disney) as Vulcan *The Other Prince as Centaurs *The Other Princess as Centaurettes *Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) as The Fauns *Mice (Cinderella) as The Cupids *Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie (Little Einsteins) as Pegasus and his Family *Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) as Zebra Centaurettes *Prince Daring (Festival of Family Classics) as Ben Ali Gator *Princess Beauty (Festival of Family Classics) as Hyacinth Hippo *Cinderella (Festival of Family Classics) as Madame Upanova *Fatha (Festival of Family Classics) as Elephanchine *Hades (Hercules) as Chernabog *The Titans (Hercules) as Chernabog's Minions Gallery: Char_17189.jpg|Owl as Deems Taylor Thumbelina_don_bluth_characters.jpg|Thumbelina as The Fairies Beetle_thumbelina.jpg|Berkeley Beetle as Hop Low and the Dancing Mushrooms A218.jpg|Li'l Bee, Gnatty and Baby Bug as The Dancing Flowers Mrs__Toad.jpg|Mrs. Toad as The Goldfish Mr._Mole.jpg|Mr. Mole as The Dancing Thistles A261.jpg|Mrs. Fieldmouse as The Dancing Orchids Once-geppetto-2.jpg|Geppetto as Yen Sid Skippy4.gif|Skippy as Mickey Mouse Mewtwo smash bros.png|Mewtwo as Tyrannosaurus Rex Pikachu (TV Series).jpg|Pikachu as Stegosaurus Homer_Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bacchus Tom_Cat.png|Tom as Jacchus Disney-Anna-2013-princess-frozen.png|Anna as Melinda Kristoff_frozen.png|Kristoff as Brudus ElsaPose.png|Elsa the Snow Queen as Iris Humbert the Huntsman.jpg|Humbert the Huntsman as Zeus Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck as Vulcan 20120205222426!CND0NNW1155.jpg|Mice as The Cupids Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Pegasus and his Family 500px-(June) 2.png|Pegasus and his Family Annie-0.png|Pegasus and his Family Hades DIsney's Hercules.jpg|Hades as Chernabog Titans1.png|The Titans as Chernabog's Minions Scenes #Fantasia (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 1: Intro. #Fantasia (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 2: Toccata and Fugue in D Minor #Fantasia (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 3: Nutcracker Suite #Fantasia (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 4: The Sorcerer's Apprentice #Fantasia (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 5: Rite of Spring #Fantasia (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 6: Meet the Soundtrack #Fantasia (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 7: The Pastoral Symphony #Fantasia (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 8: Dance of the Hours #Fantasia (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 9: Night on Bald Mountain and Ave Maria #Fantasia (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Part 10: Ending. Movie Used: *Fantasia (1940) Clips from Movies Featured: *Winnie the Pooh *Thumbelina *Robin Hood *Pokemon *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Little Einsteins *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Cinderella *Sleeping Beauty *Aladdin *Pocahontas *Hercules *Tangled *The Princess and the Frog *Frozen *Beauty and the Beast *The Simpsons Movie *Tom and Jerry: the Movie *Mickey's Christmas Carol *The Rescuers Down Under *Big Hero 6 *Festival of Family Classics *The Little Mermiad *Family Guy *Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night Special Thanks: *''Nixcorr26'' *''SuperDisneyFan15'' *''TheMichaelCityMaker'' *''CoolZDane'' *''SuperJNG18'' *''MisterCartoonMovie'' *''TheBeckster1000'' *''Stephen Druschke'' Music Used: *Festival of Fantasy themes Directed by: *PierrickCanalFamille Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Fantasia Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs